The Alternate Birthday Present
by Fialka
Summary: THIS IS NOT A GOOD STORY. I wrote it when I was 13, and decided to keep it as a furry pet in my fanfiction closet. Maybe I should change it to parody.
1. "D" is for Dork

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi, my name is cardcaptor_girl and this is my first fanfic. So don't judge me too hard, ok? This is Meilin/Li fanfic, so for all of you S+S fans, sorry, wrong road. Not that I don't admire S+S couple, because I do.

This story is from Li's POV, and I used English names in here. And one more thing: Li here, is a little bit out of character.

_ HERE IT GOES:           "THE ALTERNATE BIRHTDAY PRESENT"._

                                                   CHAPTER 1:  "D" is for Dork

****

****

  Hello, my name is Li Showron and I am a dork! The dorkiest of them all. The biggest dork in the whole world! And you wanna know why?

Because I uhh... I... I don't even know where to begin. 

  Well it all started this morning, it was about ten thirty. The sun was shining; the sky was blue like a glass... Everything was perfect. Oh did I mention that it's Meilin's birthday? Yes indeedy, it's her birthday! And guess what? She forgot about it! She forgot about her birthday. 

  It was definitely the first time something like that happened to her. Meilin always remembered her birthday. She counted every single day until it would come. It was always like that, but not this time. For some reason she just...forgot. I know some aged people forget their birthdays sometimes, because they...well – aging! And those people just want to forget for once that they are getting older and older. 

   But Meilin, she was always so excited to get a little bit older. It meant so much to her always, and I ruined everything...But let's not get in the way of the story. So basically, Meilin thought that this day would be just another day, like all the others. Actually it was regular day for me too, because – stupid me! I forgot that it's her birthday!!!

    Sakura called me at ten thirty and asked me if... well you better hear the whole conversation, how it was:

    "Li? Hi! How are you?" she had this happy voice of hers, I could hear Kero screaming, while playing a video game.

    "Sakura? Is everything ok?" 

    "Sure, everything is just fine. So how is Meilin? Is she happy today?"

    "She is ok, I guess..."

     "Li? Who are you talking to? Is it Avalon again?!" I turned around and there she was, Meilin, standing, and looking at me as if I done something wrong. I just ignored her and went to my room with the phone. "Hurry up Li, the breakfast is ready, I cooked it!" Meilin said proudly.

     "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I said calmly, knowing that she heard me.

     "So uh...what's up Sakura?" I turned my attention to Sakura. I was wondering why she called me. She never called me on the weekend. And I never called her at all.

     "Umm...nothing much, I just wanted to know what present you got her, that's all."

     "Present? Why would I give her..." silence, "Oh no! I forgot!!!" I was in real trouble, but not as real as the trouble that was coming by later.

     "You didn't!!!" Sakura was devastated.

     "I'm sorry..." that's all I could say.

     "You are sorry? What are you apologizing to me for? Meilin is the one that is going to be crushed. When everyone will be giving her their gifts she is gonna ask you what did you get her and you'll say 'Meilin I am sorry, but I didn't get you anything. It's not that I don't care about you it's just that I FORGOT!'" Said Sakura with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

      "Sakura, I don't know what to do here, ok? And your sarcasm is not going to help me! What do I do?"

      "Ok, uh... I've got an idea. Meet me in a half an hour at my house. And don't mind my brother; he has a bad mood today." I felt a sweat drop in the back of my head.

      "All right then, I'll see you in thirty, Sakura. Bye."

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  well I hope you liked it. I hope you were intrigued. I hope you won't judge me hard, because it's_ my first fanfic. It's like a poem! LOL! Anyways Read and Review! Please?            _


	2. Me blushing?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi, it's me again, cardcaptor_girl; and I wrote another (second) chapter of my story:_ "THE ALTERNATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT". And remember! The story is MeiLi!_

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           **                                                                                                                                                   **_

CHAPTER 2: Me blushing?__

**_ In the last chapter:_**

** "Ok, uh...I've got an idea. Meet me in a half an hour at my house. And don't mind my brother; he has a bad mood today." I felt a sweat drop in the back of my head.**

** "All right then, I'll see you in thirty, Sakura. Bye."**

 And now, I quickly hang up the phone, thinking of what excuse I could give Meilin to get out of the house for a while, so I could meet up with Sakura. It was better be something good. Not knowing what to say I just went downstairs.

  There was Meilin, serving the table. To be honest I felt singing in my stomach, boy sure I was hungry and this food she made, actually looked normal. But I could care less about my hunger at this time.

   "Li, I am glad you are here! Look what I made! Yeah I forgot to tell you, every one at the house is gone. They had an emergency meeting with the elders. Oh, did I tell you that some of the elders are here, in Readington? So today and tomorrow we are probably gonna have to be by ourselves here..." She was all nice to me today. And I thought, that she would probably ask me what I got her for birthday. She always does that... But she didn't. Strange.

    "I... I...have to be somewhere soon..." I was getting nervous; the worst thing I was afraid of is to get humiliated in front of Meilin, to get her upset. She probably was very creeped out by the expression on my face. The expression was: guilt mixed with frustration and nervousness plus the whole sweating and.......blushing? Huh, I was blushing? Since when did I start to blush? And in front of her? Why did I do that?   

She widened her eyes, until they were 360 degrees circles.

  "Li, are you ok? You don't look so good." I nodded.

  "I have to go somewhere right now." A stupid smile escaped my mouth. I don't know why it happened. It was silly. 

  "Aren't you gonna try the food I made?" I didn't know what to say. And tried my hardest not to tell her where I was going. You know, there are times when you can't control you mouth and say everything you not supposed to say? Well I tried my best not to do that. 

  Ok, now I am better say something, so she wouldn't get mad at me, because I left her and didn't even try the food she for me. I can't say it's a clow card, because she is going to want to go with me. I can't say it's Sakura, because she will get all jealous again. So, what I'll do is...no matter how NOT easy for me to do this...

   "Meilin... yeah umm...Hi! Meilin!" I AM BREAKING DOWN HERE! And she looks at me with a suspicion. I've got to do or say something quick. So what I do is: I go really fast towards her, take her hands in mine, and say: 

" MeilinIwilleatallofyourfoodwithpleasurelaterbutnowIhavetogo!" Yeah, you heard me I said it so fast in one sentence. Even I could hardly understand myself. Then I smiled at her with a "charming" kind of smile and practically flew out of the door. I almost crashed into a tree in our yard. That's how fast I ran.

I bet Meilin stood there in shock for a long long time. Everything happened like a lightning. So fast. 

  I acted kind of funny, I know that, but I don't know why I did **_"THAT". /_****Author's Notes: By "THAT" Li means his charming smile. / She must have been very surprised. And when I say "VERY surprised" I mean 'her eyes grew bigger than wonder wheel coaster in Roller Coaster Park'.**

 I know she likes me. I know that she loves me more than just a friend. Can't say same thing about me though. I usually give her a cold shoulder or act like she annoy me to death. I tell her that she is childish and pathetic. It's just an excuse. But why do I do that? Why? How can a "childish" person love someone in "THAT" way?  Sometimes I wonder if I could ever like her in "THAT" way. I mean I never tried to before, that's all. Maybe I am afraid, I'm not sure of what. It's all too confusing. 

  Sakura's house! At last. It took me like forever to get here. And I'm not even tired from running.

    TO BE CONTINUED...

   AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, people? Is it exciting, intriguing? I am going to get to the story point_ and__ when. I'll get there you won't regret! Until then Read and Review! _


	3. And Sakura Saved Me Again

  AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi, people. I hope you are enjoying my story. I'm going to be updating it as fast as I can. And        you Meanwhile Read and Review! Yeah by the way, I don't own the characters. Duh! Everybody knows that! For    once   again: this story is MeiLi.

  CHAPTER 3: And Sakura Saved Me Again 

        In the previous chapter:

  Sakura's house! At last. It took me like forever to get here. And I am not even tired from running.

  I came over to the familiar porch and pushed the bell button. Sakura opened the door almost instantly.

  "Li! You are one minute late!" She said grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs to her room.

  "And it's coming from the person who wakes up at eight o'clock, meanwhile the school already started at seven!"

  "You want me to help you or not?" I sighed and nodded.                                                                                           Sakura's room, I never was at Sakura's room. It's nice, I guess. Everything is clean and fresh.

  Sakura.

  She is amazing girl. Some guys at school tease me about her; that I like her. But I don't. I just don't. I mean she is a      good friend to me and all. And I do like her in a friend way. But only in a friend way. Sometimes I wonder if I could like anyone more than just a friend. Maybe I'm not capable of that. Maybe I am capable, but not ready. I don't know. Well what about Meilin? What about her? Maybe, someday I...

"Li! Get down from your dreamland! We need to work fast!" Sakura was yelling at me. I must have been caught in my own mind for a while.

"Huh? I'm sorry. So let's think..." I dropped my gaze to that stuffed animal, who was playing his video games.

"Ok, I thought, that we could use the Create Card, so we create something for Meilin." 

"Yes we could, but whatever you'll create will vanish by the sunrise next day." Said Kero. "You have to think of something else." Sakura sighed.

"All right then, I'll sacrifice my gift to you. I'll give you the gift, which I was going to give Meilin today."

"Sakura... I don't know what to say. You would do that for me?"  I owe her big time.

"I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for Meilin." She said, with a proud tone in her voice.

"So what did you get her?"

"I got her a vase."

"A vase? Let me see. I want to make sure that it is good enough for a present. "

"Hoeee! Are you questioning my taste Li Showron?" Sakura got a little bit angry.

"No, I'm just kidding. I just want to see it." She came down.

"Ok, then. Here it is..." Sakura gave me a big colorful box; then she gave me catalog with a picture of the vase on it. "Box is closed, so you can't look inside of it. But there it is in the catalog, it's from my auntie's shop. My auntie gave me the vase and told me that it's one of a kind, so I thought it would be a great present for Meilin." 

 Sakura! Oh Sakura! My life savior!

"It looks pretty, thank you."

"I am sure that Meilin will love it. Besides the vase is one of a kind, so it makes it special, because a real birthday present is supposed to be special."

"Yeah-yeah Sakura. Whatever." We heard the door bell and Sakura ran downstairs to answer it. I went after her.

"Oh hi Madison! We were waiting for you!" Said Sakura. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok then, I am sorry that this chapter was so boring, but I am getting to the point of the story. Don't worry, it gonna get much more interesting. Until that time Read and Review!


	4. Li Showron Is Afraid Of Someone

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, people! Thanks for R&R. I appreciate that. And remember its MEI/LI fanfic!

The Alternate Birthday Present:

                                                 CHAPTER 4: Li Showron Is Afraid Of Someone.

In the previous chapter:

**   We heard the door bell and Sakura ran downstairs to answer it. I went after her.**

**"Oh hi ****Madison****! We were waiting for you!" Said Sakura.**

"We were?" I asked. I didn't know Sakura was expecting someone.

"Hello to you too Li." Said Madison and smiled as always. She is a good friend of mine, but sometime she can annoy me with her camera thing. But I already got used to the fact, that wherever Madison is, there will be her camera.

"So uhh... what are you doing here?" 

"We are meeting here, and then we'll go to Meilin's house; give her presents and go to the Roller Coaster Park." Sakura answered my question.

"We are going to the Roller Coaster Park to celebrate Meilin's birthday? Why nobody told me? Meilin didn't even tell me and..."

"That's because she doesn't know," Madison interrupted me; "It's my gift to her. Our trip to the Roller Coaster Park will be for free. My mom got me those tickets from her boss. We can spend the whole day there and pay nothing."

"That's a great gift for her Madison. I know that she loves roller coasters. She'll love you gift. By the way, why are we all standing at the door? Let's go in!" Madison went inside and sat behind the kitchen table. I and Sakura did the same.

"So Sakura, what did you made with the Create Card for Meilin?" Madison turned to Sakura. I looked at both of them. Sakura told her? This is so embarrassing.

"I didn't, there were problems. You see it's because..."

"I know, I know. Everything will vanish within the sunrise, and that's why I brought this outfit I made." Madison smiled AGAIN, as she pulled out a red dress; it was Meilin's favorite color. "You can give it to her as a present."

"Oh I don't know how to thank you!!!" Sakura was extremely happy. 

"There's no need for that, although you could be star in my video." Said Madison with excitement. Sakura and I sweat dropped.

"Oh my Gosh! We are late! We were supposed to be at Meilin's house by now. I'll go tell Kero that we're leaving." Sakura rushed upstairs.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Madison followed her.

   Must be some girl business they had to talk about, I thought.

 Sunny April day (_author's notes: I don't remember when Meilin's birthday, because it might be not in April), Roller Coaster Park, fun, not mention the fact that it's Saturday, the middle of the weekend. Sounds that I'll have a lot of fun today, I thought, not knowing what will happen later to me that day._

   I hear the footsteps coming towards across the kitchen. They sound heavy and I realize that it can't be Sakura neither Madison. 

Uh-Oh!!!

  It's Tory, her dumb brother. It might look like I always challenge him, in some way, but the truth is...it's that I'm sort of... scared of him..............................I don't wanna talk about it......................

 "Hey brat what are YOU doing here?!!" he asked me gritting his teeth.

 "It's none of your business." I fired at him, very proud of myself.

 "Oh, that's my business, because you are in my house." Tory said with an evil smile. He clenched his fists.

That's when I realized that I might not even make it of this house... But then I heard more footsteps and realized that I'm saved. Sakura and Madison came down from Sakura's bedroom.

 "Tory! Get a life! It's nobody's fault that you failed math test." Sakura said with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Madison smiled AGAIN.

 "All right Li, let's go, we are late." Sakura grabbed my hand (I hate it when she does that) and made me follow her to the door. Madison went after us.

 "DON'T LET YOU GUARD DOWN BRAT, 'CAUSE I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!" I heard Tory shout to me from the kitchen.

 "BITE ME!" I shouted him back, but suddenly regretted it. Fortunately Tory didn't go after me.

 "Give it up you too..." commented Sakura as we passed her house. Oh well, everything went ok.

    Now, we headed to Meilin's (and mine) house.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So? Was it good, was it fun? Don't worry people; I'm updating my fanfic almost every day! And one more thing: I was rereading my fanfic and found some grammar mistakes in it and some miss types. I am very sorry, but English is not my native language, I am Russian, but live in USA. Anyways, I still hope, that you understood everything I wrote; please write me a review about it!  R&R


	5. I Forgot My Birthday

AUTHOR'S NOTES: People! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post this, but unfortunately my computer broke down. But now it's fine. And remember the more reviews I'll get, the faster I'll post the next chapter!

                                                     **_CHAPTER 5: "I FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!"_**

****

**In the previous chapter:**

** Now we headed to Meilin's (and mine) house.**

**  We soon arrived to our house. I used my key to open the door. Madison turned her camera on and we walked in.**

Meilin was sitting on the couch, reading something. She heard the noise and turned her head to us.

  "Hi guys! What are you doing here? Hi Li you didn't even tell me where you were going. Was it a clow card?"

I, Sakura and Madison shook our heads at the same time. Meilin got up from her seat, she seemed very worried.

  "Meilin! Happy birthday!" congratulated her Sakura. Meilin stood there with her eyes wide open for about five seconds.

 "Avalon, what are talk......what...what date is it?...OHHHHH! It's my birthday!!!" she exclaimed. 

 "You mean you didn't remember?"  Madison was all over Meilin with her camera.

 "No, I actually didn't, believe that or not!" than she smiled, "You guys are great! You remembered!" Meilin couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy.

 "Yeah, even Li DIDN'T FORGET." Said Sakura with sarcasm. Meilin didn't notice this tone in her voice.

 "Meilin, we've got you presents!" Madison smiled AGAIN.

 "Oh really guys? You even got me presents? Can I see them?" She looked astonished, but I really knew that she was aware that we got her gifts. It's just a routine that you play at your birthday; it's like a rule or something: to act surprised when people give you presents. I know Meilin loves to get presents, it's her nature. Actually, it is everybody's nature. 

 "Ok, Meilin, I know how you love those roller coasters, so my present is..." with these words Madison gave her four tickets to the Roller Coaster Park. On every ticket was a big letter sign: "HAVE FUN ALL DAY AND PAY NOTHING! EVERYTHING IS FOR FREE! ROLLER COASTER PARK!" as Meilin read it, her eyes sparkled.

 "Oh Madison! Thank you, thank you so much! You know how much I love roller coasters. And everything is for free? That means that we can ride them as much as we want?" Madison nodded and smiled AGAIN.

 "And I got you something too. Here, tell me if you like it..." Meilin looked at the beautiful red dress, which seemed to match the color in her eyes.

 "Thank you Sakura, its gorgeous." with these words she hugged her, and then went over and hugged Madison. "And it's my favorite color!" Meilin must be felt like crying from happiness, but she couldn't humiliate herself in front of anybody. Even me. "I can't believe, that I forgot today is my birthday..." She said sadly.

 "So, Meilin, don't I deserve a hug too?" I said with a smirk.

 "Well what did you get me?" She said with a playful voice.

 "This..." I handed her a colorful box. She looked at me with amusement. I never gave her gifts, which were wrapped in a box. I usually gave her a book or a doll for her birthday. But she has already grown up from dolls. And a book would be lame for her, because you can't give a book for each birthday. I would be in a lot of trouble if it weren't for Sakura. She is a truly good friend.         

   Meilin unwrapped the box. She took out a vase from there and looked at me with her ruby red eyes, the most beautiful eyes a girl could ever have. I smiled and blushed again. I BLUSHED? AGAIN?

It was second time it happened to me that day. Why?

 "Oh Li! Thank you! It's so beautiful, so pretty!!! You are the best friend I ever had!!! No offence to you Avalon and you Madison." Sakura and Madison sweat dropped. 

 "YESH, HE ISH SHUCH A GOOD FRIEND, THAT HE FRGOT ABOUT YOUR BIRTH...BLFPHGD..." Avalon said in a back of her mouth. Sakura couldn't finish her sarcastic sentence, because Madison shut her mouth with her hand. Meilin ignored them. /_Author's notes: don't you love sarcastic Sakura? I wrote her line with mistakes on purpose/  _

Meilin Rae ran up to me and gave me a **BIG hug. The one where I would need a C.P.R. to recover from. /_Author's notes: for none English speakers: C.P.R. is an oxygen mask and stuff which wouldn't let you die. / _**

 "Ok, Meilin...take it easy..." I finally made out. I gently pulled her away and looked at her. I looked at her ruby red eyes. They were full of shine. And I felt that they reflected my soul. There was a tension. I felt her heart beating fast. But I felt my heart beating even faster. My stomach felt all fuzzy and strange, pleasant strange. Like on roller coaster. Speaking of roller coasters...

 "Hey guys, let's hurry up and go to the park." I broke the tension.

 "Yeah let's go!" Madison agreed with me and smiled AGAIN. And so, all of us went outside, we all headed to the roller coaster park.

TO BE CONTINUED...........................

_ AUTHOR'S NOTES: So uhh, I know this was boring. I know that! But I have to SOMEHOW get to the point. R&R!_


	6. That Damn Vase!

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, Hi people! :=) To whomever who still reads this story, because I've got the feeling that nobody does. Well maybe because I am awful writer, I guess nobody likes my story. At least nobody reviews it anymore. Anyway I made a word to myself that I'll finish it anyway. By the way this story takes place before Meilin returned to __Hong Kong__, basically, she never went there._

_                                                 **CHAPTER 6: "That Damn Vase!"**_

** In the previous chapter:**

**"Hey guys, lets hurry up and go to the park." I broke the tension.**

**"Yeah, let's go!" ****Madison**** agreed with me and smiled AGAIN. And so, all of us went outside we all headed to the ****Roller****Coaster****Park****.**

   It was about noon. Four of us were on our way to the Park. The day was perfect. Sun didn't stop shining; sky was deep blue color, just like in cartoon /_Author's notes: Duh! Card Captor Sakura is the cartoon/, Madison and was running around us with her camera like a puppy dog, smiling AGAIN__ and AGAIN. /__Author's notes: no offence to __Madison__, I like her character a lot, but I just had to do something with her smiling. LOL! /. So everything went just fine. Everybody was happy._

   We all talked about things, laughed.

  "And then, white sheet fell off Kero and I understood that he was just trying to scare me, to make me believe that he was a ghost. He said my face was pale like a snow then. For that I grounded Kero. I won't give him pudding and I didn't take him with us." We all knew that Sakura is afraid of ghosts. Madison made understanding face. Meilin burst of laughter.

  "Sakura, I didn't know that you could ground The Mighty Beast Of The Seal." Madison said with a smirk. Sakura nodded proudly. 

  "Just great Avalon, There's at least one thing I am better at than you. I wouldn't afraid of some flying sheet." Said Meilin. We all chuckled.

 "Hey I didn't know, okay? Besides there are so many things in which you are better than me; for example fighting and singing."

 "You can sing Meilin??" exclaimed Madison.

 "Of course I can sing, I am human, aren't I?" 

   Suddenly my attention attracted a little private shop. They were selling vases. Vases were all so pretty and well made especially that one, which reminded me of......... **THE SAME VASE I GAVE MEILIN FOR BIRTHDAY! OH NO! IT'S THE SAME VASE! And then I moved my eyes to the left. ****OH NO! THERE ARE A DOZEN VASES LIKE I GAVE MEILIN FOR HER BIRTHDAY! AND I TOLD HER THAT THE VASE WAS 100% ORGINAL!**

**SAKURA!!!**

     I'm gonna kill her, I swear! What do I do? What do I do? I am beginning to sweat hard. And then Meilin turned her head to that direction. OH NOOO!..........But luckily she didn't notice the shop, she was busy watching me and smiling. A stupid chuckle escaped my mouth. What can I do, to make Meilin not to turn her attention to the vase shop?

     "Hey, Meilin! Look!" I screamed instinctively, because she turned her head again into the vase shop direction. Well I had to do something. She would be very upset knowing, that there are about three hundred other vases, like I gave her for birthday, lying in the shop window and each of them costs **not more than ticket to the movie theater?!! So I narrowed my finger to the ****BRIDAL WEDDING DRESS SHOP?!!!     **

    "Look Meilin, those are wedding dresses!" I said with excitement in my voice. Hey don't judge me hard; what else was I supposed to say? That's the last thing I would ever want to say to any girl; especially Meilin! It's practically a proposal! First Meilin might thought that I was crazy. Then she looked at me wildly, with astonishment. Her jaw dropped to the floor. I am no even gonna start with Sakura and Madison. 

   I am a very bad boy. I am going to hell. What am I supposed to say next?

 TO BE CONTINUED......

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: So watta ya think? How's that? If you think that this is the reason why Li feels like a dork, then you are so very wrong. It gets worse, much worse. Don't you love to torture Li with that kind of stuff? Don't ya? R&R please! You won't regret!!!!_


	7. Wonder Wheel's "wondering"

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi I am cardcaptor_girl, it's my seventh chapter of **The Alternate Birthday Present. And believe me people: ****THAT'S**__ what you all MeilLi fans were waiting for, what I mean is: that **this is where the whole story point stands in. Not that anyone would read this stupid story, because I am still not getting any reviews on it since the third chapter. Again I remind you that this story comes from Li's P.O.V. I hope you'll like it:**_

_                                              **CHAPTER 7: Wonder Wheel's "wonder".**_

**In the previous chapter:**

**I am a very bad boy. I am going to hell. What am I supposed to say next?**

 Everyone was staring at me, especially Meilin. She was truly shocked.

   "Li are...are you all right? Why would you want me to.....to?...... Did you just say what I think you just sa.........?" she was shocked; there is no other word for that. Her mouth was moving up and down, and up and down and up... well I can continue like this forever.

 I had to say something, but no word came out of me. I was stunned. Not to mention Sakura, who dropped her bag and Madison who almost fell down herself. We all stood in silence for about thirty seconds. I had to do something quick.

  "I...I...just like the dresses... the wedding dresses... the dresses that are for wedding," I muttered hesitatingly, in a very shaky voice. "They are all pretty, don't you think? I thought that you're a girl and that you might like them, you know... Ehehehehe..." a silly smile escaped my lips. I was strongly looking for support from Sakura. But she just stood there, not moving, not speaking, not breathing. 

    Well at least no one would pay attention to the vase shop anymore. 

Madison, as if she understood that something terribly wrong happened to me; and she seemed to understand that *this* was something I really didn't want Meilin to see. She was the one to save me.

  "Hey Meilin, Li's right. Those are absolutely stunning wedding dresses. Why don't we go and check them out?" Madison had a positive voice, although I know she was very confused by all of this. Meilin was too shocked by situation to answer. She did an attempt of nodding, and still she couldn't take her eyes off me. She was looking for some kind of indication on my face, that I was either kidding or crazy. I was sweating hard. 

  "So Meilin; lets go check them out."  Madison repeated her statement, and without waiting for Meilin's answer she dragged her by the hand to the Bridal Shop window. Meilin still didn't break her gaze from me, until Madison decided to drag her into the store, so that I would be left in peace for a while to gather my thoughts.

  Speaking of thoughts: I was on a verge of blasting Sakura's brains with C4. /_Author's notes: C4 is an explosion device,__ I am not sure that I spelled "C4" word right, so don't get angry. /_

_   Meanwhile, Sakura came back to her senses. Good, because now I could kill her, *evil chuckle*, and then, I would bring her back to life, so then I would kill her again. _

She definitely wasn't aware of my anger.

  "So, which way would you prefer; Lighting element or Fire element? Both ways you gonna die quickly." I said.

 "What's up Li? I don't understand why you are so mad at me." She said calmly.

 "Mad? MAD? **M? ****A?**** D?" I spelled with sarcasm. "Oh, I'm not mad, it's so much worse than that. Why are you doing this to me? Do you want to humiliate me? Did you do this on purpose?" I tried to look as serious as possible, but I sounded very-very funny and squeaky.**

 "Do what Li? What are you talking about?" Sakura picked up her bag. She wasn't even looking at me.

 "**THIS!" I narrowed my finger to the vase shop. Sakura still had a questioned look on her face.**

 "Li, what are talking abo....NOOOOOO!" She noticed the vases, lots of vases, which were just like Meilin's.            "But how could it be, I thought that the vase was a 100% original! My auntie told me that herself!" exclaimed Sakura. I was impatiently tapping my foot against the ground. My arms were crossed in front of my chest.

 "Sakura..." I said quietly, "How old is your auntie?" 

 "Ninety two...," she said hiding her eyes away from me. "I guess she gave me the wrong vase and it's not original after all." Sakura whispered quietly. I looked at her, then at the vase shop. I made a quick chuckle. Then a chuckle was followed by a crazy laugh, and then it was a cry-laugh, but without tears. I was on a verge of breaking down completely. There was no way; we could get to the Roller Coaster Park, with out passing right in front of the vase shop! It would be more than a miracle, if Meilin wouldn't notice the vases.

 "Why me, God? Why me? Is this what You do to all little boys, who forget their friend's birthdays?" I gritted my teeth, I was helpless. /_Author's notes: if you think that *this* is why, Li feels like a dork, then you are still so, so wrong. /   _

 "Hey Li, I've got an idea! I think it'll work!" Sakura suddenly jumped up like a kangaroo. I looked at her questionably.  

_ "Spill it." I was very cautious with her this time. I didn't want her to get me into trouble again._

 "I could use the Illusion Card." 

 "Well do you have your cards with you?"

 "Yes, I do. I decided to bring them with me this time. I don't want any accidents in the park, like it was with the Fiery Card." 

 "Ok, but how will you use your magic in front of the people?"  I looked around; there were many people around.

 "There!" Sakura pointed at the house corner. Behind the corner was some kind of private garden. It was small, but without any gates. It seemed to be a very dark place, without many flowers.

 "Lets go, we don't have much time!!!" I yelled at her.

 "Don't take that tone with me!" she yelled back. "Your tone won't make me go any faster." 

 "SAKURA!!!" I looked angrily at her.

 "THAT WILL." She said instantly. She knew I was angry. I must admit, her idea with the Illusion Card was good.

   We quickly ran inside that little garden and Sakura read the incarnations to release her wand.

 "Illusion Card! I want you to make Meilin believe that this vase shop does not exist! Illusion Card, do your job!" The Clow Card, as if it read Sakura's mind, didn't show up in public; instead it quietly sneaked to that damn vase shop and done something to it. Well, it must have done the *Illusion* thing.

  Sakura and I looked at the vase shop and it looked normal, like a moment ago. Nothing changed. I began to worry. Why didn't the Card's power work? Sakura, as if she read my thoughts, quietly said to me:

 "Don't worry; the Illusion Card will only work on Meilin. To everybody else nothing's gonna change, get it?" I sighed in relieve, this is one hell of a day I must say. But I didn't know yet how much worse this day would be later...

  Five minutes later Sakura and I were standing in front of the Bridal Shop. We were waiting for Madison and Meilin to come out. I took that chance to talk to Sakura:

  "I can't believe I agreed to take that vase from you. You almost stood me up." I looked at her with false anger, which she quickly identified. Unfortunately I knew that *I* was the one, who stood up myself and Meilin.

  "Yeah, yeah, but there's nothing to worry about anymore; we solved everything; isn't that right?" She looked at me calmly, I nodded to her. "Besides, I'm not the one who almost ruined Meilin's everything." I nervously clenched my teeth at the thought of how Meilin's birthday could've been if not for Sakura. I must admit that she truly saved my butt. 

  Not that I would really care of Meilin that much. I mean yes; I care for her deeply NOW, but I didn't realize it until of that very moment of truth, which came to me later by. Not knowing, that one small moment would change my life forever and ever later that day, I was relieved and thought all my troubles were gone. And this very moment was waiting for me patiently; silently crawling to me.

 Finally Meilin and Madison made it out of the bridal store. Madison was smiling and Meilin was...well, she was confused by all of this. As we all walked passed the vase shop Meilin looked at that direction. Sakura was very calm, but I felt that all my sweating made me look like I was under the rain for a long time. I was worried if the Illusion Card did not work. But it did. Meilin didn't notice a thing. For her eyes there was no any vase shop there. Everything went great and I decided to relax and enjoy the rest of my day.

  It was almost twelve o'clock, when all of us arrived at the Roller Coaster Park. We didn't wait long and headed to one of the roller coasters. Meilin loves all of these spinny, "take your breath away" rides. And of course she tugged me into one of those rides. I hate them and she knows that, but what can I do? It's her birthday! 

  After spending three hours straight on the rides we decided to take a break; to eat some lunch.

 "Li! I brought you the lunch I made today. Remember? You promised to eat it." Meilin took a lunchbox out of the bag. I nodded. Boy, I was hungry; no, I was starving. I just remembered that I haven't eaten the whole day and my stomach reminded me of that. It was singing a song of a great hunger.

  I was surprised of how tasty was lunch, which Meilin made for me. She made the traditional Chinese rice, with some vegetables. Simple, yet delicious. 

Madison and Sakura bought their lunch at the nearest diner. 

  "That's so cool. It's the best birthday I ever had!" exclaimed Meilin. Sakura and I sweat dropped, thinking of the cost of Meilin's birthday.

  "We are just so glad you liked it." Said Madison, smiling. She knew that something went wrong and that's why I was so weird with those wedding dresses.

  Soon, our lunch was over. My hunger was gone, Meilin kept on holding my arm, but I didn't resist her – it's her birthday, how can I resist?  She kept hugging me. Today her ruby red eyes were more sparkling that ever. It made me happy too. Madison kept filming everything on her camera. 

  We finished our ice-cream and decided to ride roller coasters some more. 

   "Hey you guys! Let's go to the Wonder Wheel! It my favorite." Meilin suggested.

   "Yeah! Let's go. Madison, how about you?" Sakura said happily.

   "Sure, count me in!" Madison smiled and ran her hands through her long, dark hair.

   "Li, are you coming?" Meilin looked at me. Smile on her face was miraculous; no one had a smile like her. It was original. Beautiful. Lovely. Passionate.........what am I talking about? Why would I think of her like THAT?

   Anyway, I nodded. At least this Wonder Wheel doesn't have a high speed. I like this ride, because on it you can see everything on the ground from the high distance.

  All of us stood in front of the Wonder Wheel coaster. It was our turn to get inside the coaster cabinet. A middle aged woman- worker helped Sakura get inside, and then she helped Madison. Meilin was supposed to go next and then I would follow her inside.

  "I'm sorry, but no more than two persons are allowed in the cabinet." Middle aged woman said with a sour voice.

  "What do you mean? There's plenty of room for four of us." I tried to protest her politely.

  "I know, but rules are rules and there's nothing I can do about it." The middle aged woman replied.

  "But..." Meilin was cut off by slammed door of the cabinet in which Sakura and Madison were sitting.

  "Rules are rules," The woman repeated. I and Meilin let out a sigh.

  In a few seconds the next cabinet arrived.

  "Well, let's go in," I said to Meilin and helped her to get inside. Then I got inside myself. As soon as our cabinet started moving, the door was shut by the Middle Aged Woman.

  It was beautiful day outside, sky was still clear.  And as we were moving to the top of the Wonder Wheel coaster, Meilin and I could see tiny people down on the ground, who were also enjoying this day in the park. I could hear little kids, screaming in joy as they rode on the other roller coasters. Everybody seemed so happy. Madison must have been filming it all on camera; I know *I* would. Unfortunately, we couldn't see Sakura and Madison in the other cabinet.   

  As we reached the top of the wheel coaster I looked at Meilin, who was gazing at the beautiful view outside the window. She seemed so carefree, so beautiful, so gentle.... I couldn't take my gaze off her. I don't even know why. There was something about her that I have never seen before; something new. Maybe it wasn't new for her, but it was for me.

  She caught me watching her. Meilin turned her head in my direction and spotted me gazing at her.

  The girl smiled. She seemed so strong, yet so vulnerable.

  I kept my eyes locked into hers. She was like a magnet, a magnet which was making me unable to turn away from her ruby red, scarlet colored eyes.

  "Thank you for your gift." Meilin said calmly and smiled.

  "I am glad you liked the vase." I felt a slight rush of blood filling my cheeks. I felt a slight heat of blushing.

  "I wasn't talking about the vase. I was talking about YOU, being here with me, at this very moment," I looked at her questionably: why was she saying that? "Yes, Li. You are my best friend, and I am very grateful to you for that. It's very important to have somebody in this cruel and difficult world, and I am very happy to have YOU and that's the greatest gift of all." She finished her sentence. I honestly didn't know what to say, but I tried my hardest to say something:

  "Meilin...I...I...feel the same too... I am very glade to have you by my side. I consider myself very lucky, you know?" I smiled. It was the truth. I am really lucky to have her. Meilin is a very good friend to me, she always was.

  "Li...," She looked into my eyes. I saw a little tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I..." Meilin paused, as if having a second thought of saying what she wanted to say. But then, she continued: "LOVE YOU." 

There, she had said it. I was in shock. Well it wasn't a surprise for me. I knew that Meilin Rae had feelings for me, but I never thought she would just say it to me! Just like that! What followed was worse:

 "Li..." Her voice brought me back into reality. My eyes locked on hers. There was a little tension between us, but then she broke it with...........A KISS? A kiss, a liplock, a touch of her lips...against mine. She closed her eyes, but I kept mine open. I didn't move. To be honest, a part of me enjoyed the soft kiss with Meilin, but I was too terrified and confused to think of the good things. 

What a hell was she doing? How dare she? I was shocked, confused; pleased? Our kiss lasted about five seconds and then we broke apart. Well actually **I broke apart.**

  I moved away from her as if she was some kind of a freak, or alien. She looked at me with a confused look on her face and slightly blushing. I, on the other hand was pale like a dead guy. 

  I let my **boyish instincts get the best of me. **

  I quickly started to rub my lips harshly with the back of my hand in disgust. Yes, the young little boy, who was afraid, and hated girls awakened in me. My whole, body started shaking. The only thing which was missing in this scene was what I said next; and what I said next was:

  "Eww! Meilin! Why did you do that? Are you crazy?" Actually I knew why she had done that, but a little boy inside of me told me yell at her. And I obeyed him.    

TO BE VERY CONTINUED... 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Ok, how was that? Yea, I know, it might seem like its sort of ANGST, but it's not. The fanfic is pure MeiLi. It's very important to me to know your opinion, so please: read and review. A note to S+S fans: you can flame me all you like, but you can't take away my freedom! OOOPS! Too much TV! S+S fans! Everybody has their own opinions, isn't that right?_

_ Anyways, I'm begging you people! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!_

_                                                             Sincerely, cardcaptor_girl_


	8. Broken Into Pieces

 AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Yup! That's me once again: cardcaptor_girl. So? Did you like the previous chapters? I hope you did._

_ Once again, I am telling you: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or Cardcaptors. None of the characters are mine. And I'm not making any money from writing this fic, so don't sue me._

_ Greetings to: Ruby Moon (or Ruby Youkai), PhoenixB, and to CristyLi. Guys! You are my heroes! Please Review my fic!_

**                                                            CHAPTER 8: "Broken into pieces." **

  **In the previous chapter:**

**"Eww! Meilin! Why did you do that? Are you crazy?" Actually I knew why she had done that, but a little boy inside of me told me to yell at her. And I obeyed him.**

** ********************************************************************************************

 Life is like a box of chocolates – you never know what you gonna get. Sometimes life can be predictable, but just SOMETIMES. In any other ways, you can never know what's gonna happen to you next minute. And just when we think, we can control our lives; it turns out that we can't. We can't do a God-damn thing in this alternate world without making a mistake.

******************************************************************************************

   She was on the verge of breaking down. Not a single muscle in her body obeyed her. The girl was still as a rock. Only a tiny quiet sobs were coming out of her. No, it was not crying; it was something else, much worse than crying. I never saw her like t hat. Never. She always seemed so strong, but now I could see her breaking into little pieces. Like a glass. I broke her heart.  

   I felt the pain when she bit her lower lip very hard, as I bit mine at the same time. Meilin bit her lip, so it would prevent her from crying; I bit my lip, so that would prevent me from screaming in sorrow. 

  I already regretted the thing I've done and the words I've said a while ago. But there was no turning back. I hurt her big time. 

  I was going to say, that I'm sorry, but she interrupted me:

  "Li.......I...I am so sorry..." She was sorry? Why? I should be the one apologizing. Her sobs became louder and louder, until she could hardly breathe. And the next thing I knew was Meilin picking up her bag and storming out of the cabinet. Fortunately our cabinet was already almost at the ground. Meilin still had to jump a couple of meters down and she landed on her right arm. By the expression on her face, I could see the it was a lot of pain. Oh no! She must have broken her arm! But that didn't stop her from running away. Her emotional pain must have been worse than any other pain. I saw that in her eyes.

  Thank goodness that we were already getting to the ground when Meilin jumped out. I felt that she would have jumped out of this cabinet even if we were one hundred and fifty meters above the ground.

   I wanted to go after her; I wanted to tell her that I was sorry. I wanted to take her to the hospital for God's sake! But I didn't move, I didn't say anything, I just was sitting there still. I was in shock. I never was kissed by a girl before. I never have been kissed at all! In the lips! The sensation of it! Its so... NEW! Unknown. And that's why I reacted like this when she kissed me. Because I was unprepared for such a thing. Come to think of it: can you be prepared for a first kiss? 

   I saw her arm right before she took off. It was bleeding badly. Meilin didn't even look at me. She just ran away very quickly, before anyone could catch up to her. 

  The middle aged woman was shocked too and tried to go after her, but it was useless. Meilin already ran off.

  I think I would have gone for the second turn in the wonder wheel coaster, if not for Sakura.

  "Li! What the hell happened???" Sakura and Madison got out of their cabinet. I slowly got out myself.

  "Li!!! Do you hear me?!! What's wrong with you?" I barely heard Sakura, because I was caught in my own thoughts. How could I let this happen? How could I? I am a real @$$!

  "...I have to go." I said and turned away from Sakura. I was on my way to the gate, when she bothered me again.

 "Li! You can't just walk out like that! Tell me what happened! Did Meilin fell out of the cabinet? Did you make her do it? Why?!!" Sakura inquired once again. Madison was silent.

 "Sakura, it's not the best time for this. I'll tell you later. Now I have to go and apologize to her." I said while running away. Last thing I needed right now is for Sakura to be judgmental.

 "So YOU did this to her! WHAT did you do to her?!!!Li!!!" But I already ran away.  

******************************************************************************************

   Where am I going? What am I doing? I don't know where I am anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. Wait, I know who I am! I am an @$$! That's right, that's who I am! 

   I feel guilty, and I don't know what to do anymore. How do I fix things? I should just shoot myself with the Shot Card. Well that can be arranged. _(Author's Notes: as you already understood, there wasn't any "Final Judgment" yet. Li still has his cards. And Meilin never went to Hong Kong.)_

   Hi! That's where you came in. It is already five in the afternoon. What should I do now? I can't go home; not without Meilin... 

   That's it! I am gonna find her and apologize to her. Not that she would ever forgive me. Wait! What am I going to say to her? That I'm sorry, and that it will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN? How pathetic am I? But I have to talk to her. I have to see her. I NEED HER. 

I NEED HER! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER? OH MY GOD, I NEED TO TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER!

**_I LOVE MEILIN RAE!_**

The realization of it hit me like a lightning. I love Meilin. How could I not see it?

 But I have to find her first, so that I could talk to her. To tell this girl that...that... she is my everything.

 TO BE CONTINUED....................

_ AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY! YAY! YAY! I did the MeiLi thing! But no worry, the story is not yet finished. When Li finds Meilin, he is on the big surprise! What will she tell him? How will he react? The next chapter will ROCK YOUR WORLD! Wait for it! You'll love it.         PLEASE, PEOPLE! READ AND REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW IF I SUCK._

_                                                                           Sincerely, cardcaptor_girl _


	9. The Pain Of Rejection

AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Well hello you people! How do you do? Me? I'm good. I have so many ideas for Card Captor fic. So many! It will take some time to write them all down. I will even write an S+S one! It's not like I hate S+S, I just sick of them being together. Lots of people think that way though. But I will write an S+S story soon and you will like it, I hope._

_ Now on with the "The Alternate Birthday Present": this is a pre-last chapter of the story. **THE STORY WAS COMING FROM LI'S POV UNTIL NOW, BUT NOW IT WILL BE COMING FROM THE ******__NORMAL****__ POV._

**_ Again, I am warning you: THIS IS A PURE MEILIN/LI STORY! SO FOR ALL OF YOU MEILI FANS OUT THERE: ENJOY! FOR ALL THE S+S FANS: I ADMIRE S+S COUPLE, BUT I AM SICK OF THEM TOGETHER. I'M SURE, THAT SOMEDAY I'LL BE SICK OF MEILIN/LI COUPLE TOO, BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN FOR LIKE ANOTHER THOUSAND YEARS!_**

 _So, allrighty people! READ AND REVIEW! Please, I need to know how much I suck. Ookey-tookey, here we go:_

_                                                **CHAPTER 9: **** "The pain of rejection."**_

****

** In the previous chapter:**

** But I have to find her first, so that I could talk to her. To tell this girl that...that... she is my everything.**

 *****************************************************************************************

  _(Author's Notes: from now on the story comes from the normal POV: "**Point ****Of ****View")**_

_    It wasn't time to get dark outside yet. The sun didn't even think of going away, but for her the whole world was already dark, shadowy and cruel. The girl stopped running for a second, she needed to check her arm, it's condition. The condition of her arm was not the best. It was bleeding. There were several bruises on it. But it didn't hurt. Not as much as her emotional pain. The pain of rejection was almost numbing her arm's pain._

  The pain of rejection.

  It was the worst of them all. It was tearing her apart inside. Piece by piece. Piece by piece. Nothing else mattered anymore. Not now. How could she shown up in front of him ever again? How could she do what she has done? There was no way turning back. It was all over.

  For her surprise, it turned out that he never truly loved her. She was just making herself believe that he had feelings for her, making the "love" up, so she would have the reason to live. But the raven-haired girl didn't have the reason to live anymore.

  What was the purpose of life now? As it finally turned out, Li didn't love her. Her family? Her family sent her to Japan, so that she would assist Li on the capturing the Cards. But he didn't need her on that. And so the Rae family didn't need her as well. Sakura probably hated her too, because she was always a bother to all of them. Nobody needed her anymore. No, not ANYMORE; the word was "NEVER". They NEVER needed her at all.

  Love would make life go on, but today everything changed forever and ever.

  She wanted to die, to vanish, and to not exist anymore. But the girl wasn't strong enough for a suicide. She was still in love. Even though it has been a couple of hours since she kissed him; the raven-haired girl could still feel the heat and the coldness of his lips on hers. 

  Meilin knew that she would never show up in the door of their mansion again. She wouldn't be able to look in his amber eyes ever again. She wouldn't be able to be in the same room with him again. 

  The decision was made. 

   *Goodbye Li.*

 _(Author's Notes: *The words in the *__* represent the thought of the character.)_

******************************************************************************************

  The young boy with amber eyes and determent spirit ran as fast as he possibly could. For the girl of his dreams, for the love of his life. He looked for her everywhere. He even went back to their mansion hoping that she would be there. But she wasn't. He couldn't find her anywhere. He looked for Meilin at the Roller Coaster Park, school, and penguin slide. But she wasn't in any of those places. No, she wasn't at Madison's place, nor Sakura's.

 *I wonder where she could be...* he thought. Li was running out of options. *Its no use, I guess I'll have to wait until she'll return home......She will **RETURN, right? Right? Why wouldn't she?* ~Oh I don't know, maybe she won't be in the mood to ever see you again after WHAT YOU DID TO HER, YOU STUPID FREAK! ~ Li's subconscious was sarcastically speaking to him.**

  The boy with amber eyes decided to take a walk, so he could clear his thoughts before he would see Meilin again. ~**IF~ he would ever see her again.**

 *****************************************************************************************

  She undid her two bunds so that wind could play with her hair. It was a very peaceful place here, near water. Meilin remembered about how Li and her had a special place in China, where they would come almost everyday, and spend hours just lying on the soft grass, talking to each other. It was near water. The most beautiful place they've ever seen. The unforgettable childhood memories came to her once again. And once taking a walk, they discovered this nice place on the planet, in the land of Japan, which was very similar to the one they had in China. But now they would come here not so often, not like it was in China. Everything has changed. **He had changed.**

   Meilin looked at her reddish dress. She liked that color. It was her color. The raven-haired girl picked up a red rose, which was standing up from the ground alone with it's scarlet colored sisters. A single tear slipped down her cheek and fell onto the rose. 

  There was a gentle breeze coming from the lake. She liked the breeze. It helped her to stop thinking about Li for a couple of minutes. But then, she would think of him again. It was like a disease or something: she couldn't stop thinking about him. Why? Why she was so in love with him? Maybe because of his passionate amber eyes, which seemed to reflect his soul, or maybe it was his gentle smile, which would melt her down like butter on fire. What was so great about him?

Everything.

******************************************************************************************

   It was already getting late. Almost seven PM. Li didn't really care about the time; he wouldn't get punished for coming home late, because everyone in the house was gone until tomorrow afternoon. Wei, their housekeeper had gone to the elders too and he always trusted Li and Meilin enough to let them spend a night in the house without adult supervision. The old man Wei knew that the kids were responsible enough to not get in the trouble. 

  Li took a walk to that place, which was reminding him and Meilin about their own place back in China. He headed to the place, where the warm soft breeze was always blowing and where wild red roses scattered across the grass. The roses always reminded him of Meilin, his beloved one. This place was magical, but not as magical as in China. He went to that place to clear his thoughts, to think of Meilin.

******************************************************************************************

  He was almost at the place. He could smell the soft breeze. The sweet aroma from wild roses ran up to his sensitive nose.

  Li turned around the corner to find the small piece of ground, covered with red wild flowers, which were staring into their blue reflection in the lake...But instead he found her. The raven-haired girl was sitting there with her hand wrapped around two legs, holding them close to her chest. She was unaware of his presence. Her back was turned to him.

  Li didn't recognize Meilin right away. It's because of her hair. They were undone and were let loose into the wind's soft hands. Wind played with them gently. But then, Li saw her bleeding arm. And he recognized her scarlet dress. It was her. He was sure now.

  He had been a fool, looking for her everywhere, but here. **This is the first place she would have gone. And she did so.**

 And now he had to talk to her. To tell her. He took a deep breath:

 "How's your arm?" he muttered quickly.

******************************************************************************************

 She winced at the sound of his voice, but remained silent. How long have he been standing there? But Meilin didn't turn around to see him; instead, she just kept gazing at the beautiful scenery in front of her. 

  "How did you find me?" She asked quietly, not turning her head. Meilin decided not to answer his question.

  "Actually," he didn't move from the place he was standing, "I didn't think you'd be here. I came here for some piece and quietness."

*Great,* Meilin thought,*he wasn't even looking for me; he doesn't even care about me. I have been foolish to think he could ever have feelings for me.*.She turned her head toward him. Li was about ten feet away from her.

  "Well then," Meilin said in a coldest voice possible, "I will leave you to your piece and quietness." Cold, she said it so cold. These words meant much more, then they seemed to mean. The last thing she wanted to do right now is to have a conversation with him. Meilin stood up, holding her bad arm close to her chest, "Goodbye," the raven-haired girl turned to leave, but when she felt a warm, soft hand on her left shoulder she stopped. The electricity if his touch sent a cold goosebumps running down her spine.

  "Wait, I didn't mean that...I am glade that you are here. We need to talk."

  Meilin turned her face to him and looked into his brownish eyes. She couldn't understand what they were saying to her. The expression on his face was unreadable. She didn't understand it. She never had seen him look at her like **that. **

  "There is nothing to talk about Li." She said dropping her gaze to the ground. 

  "Yes, there is. And you perfectly know that. You can't run away from it." Li took his hand away from Meilin's shoulder.

  "We'll see about that." The raven-haired girl turned away to leave once again. Then he ran in front of her and blocked her way.

  "No! Meilin please...we need to talk. I need you to listen to me. Please?" Li pleaded her as much as he could. He made the eye contact with her. Meilin was silent. She couldn't move, because his amber eyes led her into a trance; making her don't want to go away from him. She was paralyzed by the way he looked at her. Something was different. But the ruby-eyed girl broke the eye contact and looked aside. That meant that she would listen to him. 

  "I am sorry." He said warmly, but seriously. Li expected her to be silent or maybe she would burst into tears, or maybe she would hit him, but what she did was much worse and very unexpected. When he was about to continue, she replied:

  "I forgive you."  Meilin said it harshly, coldly, much to his surprise. It sounded more like: 'Go to hell'. Her face expression was blank. There was no way she meant it. Meilin desperately wanted him to leave her alone, but she knew that he wouldn't do it.

  "Listen, I know you must be very mad at me and you have no idea how sorry I am," Li began, "I hope you know that I care a lot about you, and I..."

  "No you don't! You don't care about me at all! Don't lie to me Li! You even forgot my birthday..." Meilin broke into sobs, which stopped as fast as they started. "I know about the vase..." she said quietly. A couple of tears ran down her cheeks. As much as she didn't want to show Li her tears, it didn't work. More and more of them streamed from her ruby red eyes. He looked up at her in shock. *But how did she know? * He thought.

  "But... how did you know?..." He spoke his mind. Meilin didn't bother to look at him; instead she fully turned her body towards the lake's shore.

  "The "whatever" Card you used on the vase shop, Card's magic faded by the time I went out of the park." Meilin took a deep breath, "You didn't have to do that for me. I wouldn't get mad at you anyway, even if I knew that you forgot about my birthday." Meilin kept a very cold tone in her voice. She became so cold; Li have never seen her like that.

  "Meilin..." Li took a little pause to collect his thoughts, because what he would say next would change his life forever and ever. And luckily she **would forgive him. ****LUCKILY, as in: one out of thousand. Meilin tried her hardest not to look at him, but she failed when Li gently turned her to face him. He put his arms a little bit lower shoulders and stared into her rubies. The eyes which told him so much. They were so full of passion, sorrow and love. Only, he, Li Showron could read her eyes. **

  Li desperately wanted to hold her in his arms forever and to kiss away the pain he saw in her rubies. The pain of rejection. But he had to handle himself.

  "Meilin..." Li repeated, looking down at her. _(Author's Notes: Li was taller than Meilin for like five inches.) "Even if you will stay mad at me for the rest of eternity, it won't change... the way I feel about you. You have no idea how long it took me to...to... realize that...I had feelings for you...I LOVE YOU." Here, he had finally said it. There was no turning away from it now._

  Li already played in his mind of what Meilin would say to him next: 

 *_I LOVE YOU.*_

 *_Oh really? Li! I love you too!*_

_ And then he would kiss her passionately, wrapping his hands around her slim waist. _

_ But what came out was neither of those things._

******************************************************************************************

 She couldn't believe what she just heard. ***HE. ****_LOVES. ... _****_ME?!! This is must be a very-very weird dream or something. He doesn't "love" me...Does he? Li Showron is in LOVE with me? This is way too weird. Li never looked at me like _****that* Meilin thought. She was about to tell him that she felt the same way /which she did/, but a new realization came to her mind: *Wait a second...he doesn't LOVE me, he is......pitying me! That's it!**

Remember what you told yourself Meilin! He never loved you in "THAT" way. You were just making it up! Li Showron is just feeling very guilty or something...but he doesn't LOVE you. How could I be so stupid to believe him even for a second? It is just a pity that he's feeling.* Meilin felt now even worse then before their conversation. He was pitying her!

  "WHAT?!" the only thing came out of her. Li became confused, he did not expect this.

  "...I l-l-love you." The amber eyed boy repeated, while blushing a little.

  "Li!" She yelled at him, "Stop lying to me! Stop pitying me! What? Are you trying to make me feel better about myself? Well that is not the way to do that! I don't want your pity!" Rivers of salty tears were running down her cheeks.

  "Meilin, but..."

  "No! I know what you're doing! You are trying to make me feel better. You might be pitying me, but don't you ever say that you **ever had feelings for me! You never even showed me, that I meant more to you than just a friend. Don't you see? You are hurting me this way even more. Not that you really care..." With that, she motioned her way out of his arms. She moved herself so fast, that it seemed to hurt her arm. Meilin made out a light scream in pain, but it quickly faded.**

  "Meilin! Your arm!" Li's worried voice exclaimed as more blood poured out of her flesh. He couldn't believe of what she had just said to him. Li reached to her with his hands, but Meilin quickly moved away from him.

  "You! You stay away from me for good. You ruined my life, Li Showron! Are happy now? You can't play with person's feelings, just like that!" Meilin turned around walking away from him. Li wanted to follow her, but she didn't let him to:

  "No, don't you even think of following me! I hate you Li Showron! I hate all about you! I want YOU to leave me alone once and for all!" she paused. Meilin was raging with fire. The girl was angry at Li not because of the "kiss" thing /earlier this day/, but because he was pitying her, by saying that he loved her, which he probably didn't. Probably... "Some **"birthday present" you got me. Well thank you for everything..." Meilin said sarcastically. With these words the raven-haired ran away from him, leaving him to do nothing else, but to stand there and watch her vanishing from his life.**

  "But I really love you Meilin Rae!!!" He cried out for her at the top of his lungs. "I really do_...." He whispered. She definitely heard him crying out for her, but decided to keep running away. *It is for your own good Meilin,* she thought to herself, *better to run off, before you'll get hurt even more...*_

******************************************************************************************

  Li Showron lowered himself on the soft green grass. 

 The boy knew there was no way she meant what she said about hating him, but it still hurt him to hear that coming from her. He saw two white pigeons passed by him. The two birds were obviously in love and flew to their "honeymoon" sweet life in their home-nest. They would be together forever, until death would pull them apart. Li wished that he and Meilin were those birds. So careless, with nothing, but love on their minds and hearts. But now everything changed. He hurt her, she hurt him. 

  *How could she think that I felt nothing, but pity towards her? Duh! You were always so rude to her and you never let her get close to you. Why?... They say: you always hurt the person you love. That's it...How couldn't I realize my feelings to her sooner? Why do I always have to learn the hard way?* Li sighed deeply to himself as he looked at the sun, which almost settled behind the horizon. How could he let this happen? She was gone out of his life forever...

   Maybe not...

 *Maybe not!* Li got up from the ground. * I am not going to regret for the rest of my life that I didn't follow her, that I let her slip out of my life forever! My love. I love Meilin! And I am gonna bring her back to me and I am going to confess once more that I love her. Until she will believe me, because I know that she loves me too. I already ruined everything: her life and mine; what can be worse than that?* with these thoughts Li ran toward the direction where Meilin left. He will bring her back, his love, his destiny, his reason to live...

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTES: _I LLLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! This took me forever to write this! SO? How was it? I know... I know---Li was like a PSYCHO CRAZY in the end with the words: "I'LL GET HER!!!" but we all know WHAT he meant! (^_^). I still have one more chapter to go and then I am going to reload this story. People-people! I need to know everything you think about my fic. It is very important to me that you REVIEW IT! PLEASE! Pretty please?_

_                                                                                                  Sincerely, cardcaptor_girl._


	10. The Alternate Birthday Present

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: cardcaptor_girl here! Hi everybody! Especially everybody who reviewed my fic. This is the last chapter of the story the "Alternate Birthday Present". I am so excited! I'll finally get finish this. I am very sorry to keep you waiting so long, but I had a huge "writer's block" + I had school. _**

**_  As some of you might have noticed: my story style changed from humorous and easy going /simple/, to more tragic and serious. However I did not think my story would go this way, but what da ya know? (^.~)_**

**_ Anyways, I am going to write more and more stories about Meilin and Li. And I am very sorry to everyone that I am using their dubbed names here. I just got used to them, besides, they are shorter to write! (^_^) _**

**_  Hey, _****_USA_****_ people, did you see what Evil Nelvana did to the latest episode?(~_~) The one where "Meiling" comes to Japan again, because "Syaoran" has got to tell her "something" about him liking Sakura and all? Well Nelvana dubbed the episode a big time. They even changed the subject of the episode, which was very dumb /the subject I mean/. Well, considering Nelvana, we were expecting this, weren't we? They EVEN left Meilin a hope that Li still loves her. Which pleased me in a certain way, because I am Mei/Li fan, but I would still prefer the real storyline.  _**

**_  I do not own Cardcaptors, God, I never wanted to own "CARDCAPTORS", and I want to own only Card Captor Sakura. Unfortunately I don't own the show. (- _ -) Unless! I will get a magic lamp with jinnee inside. Then I will make a wish to own Card Captor Sakura and to make this show MEI/LI big time. _****_YEAH! Mei/Li 4ever! .....Sorry, (^_^) I was caught in my dreamworld....ehehehehehe....   _**

**_ Okay, now on with the story:_**

****

**This chapter is rated PG-13, either a strong PG for some swearing and... I wouldn't call it "_adult situations", but you might be offended in some way if you are a LITTLE kid. And it is going to be your responsibility if you read it. My personal comment is: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN TWELWE YEARS OLD._**

****

**_                   By the way people: Meilin just got thirteen and Li is about thirteen and a half years old._**

               Chapter 10: "The Alternate Birthday Present." 

**In the previous chapter:**

**Li ran toward the direction where Meilin left. He will bring her back, his love, his destiny, his reason to live...                                    **

  Meilin didn't stop crying even for a second. She stopped sobbing, but the tears did not stop. It was about eight o'clock in the evening and Meilin's arm kept reminding her that something had to be done with it. The arm hurt a lot, but Meilin didn't care. The raven-haired girl actually realized that this has been the first time she was alone by herself at this time in the city. She was now more alone than ever, not knowing where she was, or where she will be. 

 *I wonder what ~HE~ is doing right now. He is probably already at home, watching TV or something. I am surprised that he did not follow me. But then again, I told him not to... Maybe I was a little meaner to him than I was supposed to, after all: I was the one who kissed him... OOOOOOH! I cannot believe I'm actually feeling sorry for yelling at him! URHHHH!*

  The streetlights went on; making the road she was walking on, brighter. The ruby-eyed girl felt as if she was on stage. Everything around her was dark, except the road, which she was on. First stars were already shining in the sky and the girl could still see the redness of the sunset far, near the horizon. *This is one hell of a day.* she thought. Meilin kept walking slowly, deepened in her own thoughts. Her loose hair were getting up in the wind once in a while. And some more tears poured out of her eyes. 

  *Where am I going now? What am I doing here? Why do I even care?* Meilin glanced at the cherry blossom trees, which were surrounding the road. This road was a lot like the one where Sakura lived. There were many roads like that in Readington. And this road didn't seem to have an end. *...But what if...WHAT IF...everything ~he~ said to me was...maybe...just maybe he...has feelings for me? What if he was telling me the truth the whole time and I left it all to my stupid beliefs that he felt nothing, but pity towards me?........What IF I WAS WRONG?* Meilin let out a heavy sigh, *But, it does not matter now, whether I was right or wrong. We both ruined each other's lives forever...And who knows, maybe I was right, maybe he was only pitying after all... But does it matter? It's not like I'm gonna see him again...*

   "Hey you..." A deep quiet voice interrupted Meilin's thoughts. She was startled at the sound of unfamiliar voice. Whose voice was it? Meilin turned around and her eyes widened. 

   "Hello, who...are you?" She said calmly turning towards the direction where four boys were sitting on the ground. How didn't she notice them? Maybe because Meilin was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not hear them talking in darkness behind the streetlights.

   "Did you happen to know what time it is?" the same cat-like voice came from the shadows. Meilin still couldn't observe the faces of these four people.  

  "Oh, its eight thirty. Excuse me, but who are you?" The curiosity took the best of Meilin. The girl didn't move, when four high school boys came out from the shadows.

 "My name is Ben, this is Rod," he said pointing to the guy, who was dressed like a rapper. "This is Charlie and this;" Ben stepped closer to Meilin, "is Freddy." Meilin looked at Freddy who winked at her. "I believe we are going to the same school that you are going to." Ben was coming closer and closer, until there were about eight feet between him and Meilin. The rest of the guys were still standing far away from the girl.

 "I don't believe so, you see I'm not in high school, I am in Readington-Junior."

 "That's ok." Ben said very strangely stepping closer to her. They were now not more than five feet apart. The guy was obviously older, about sixteen years old and Meilin was creeped out by the way he behaved himself. There was something strange about him, but the ruby-eyed girl decided to be as polite as possible. Ben took a good look at her:

  "Girl, did you notice that your arm is bleeding?" Meilin looked down at her arm and let out a weak smile.

  "That's ok, I'm fine."

  "And you're crying; something must have happened..." Ben one more step towards her and the tone on his voice got very strange. Meilin wasn't even thinking of letting some strangers know what happened to her today.

 "I uh...fell down, that's all. I'll be okay." The girl wiped out her tears.

 "If you say so..." Said Ben. There was a sudden silence, Meilin felt very uncomfortable like this. The guy was making her feel uneasy. "That is a very nice dress you are wearing." Ben said gazing at her and checking out Meilin's red low-cut dress, which Sakura gave her for birthday. That's when Meilin decided that she better get going.

  "Thank you..." The girl smiled politely at him, but didn't blush at all. Meilin was getting more nervous as each second passed by. Something wasn't right. Ben dropped his gaze to her long legs, and then he slowly led his eyes up higher and higher until the boy met her eyes.

 "You know...you are very pretty..." Ben's cat-like voice became deeper than usual. He reached his hand to touch Meilin's cheek, but failed because she moved away. She took two steps back; she didn't like it at all. How dare he touch her? Ben smiled evilly: "What are you afraid of? I'm not gonna bite you."

 "Umm...uh...I have to g-go..." ruby-eyed girl mumbled. Slightly shaking, Meilin turned around and tried to leave. Her young and bold spirit of "THE-Meilin-Rae-super-kick-chick" faded. She was now very nervous.

 "Wait, what's your name, Babe?" Meilin winced and turned to face him and three of his other friends, who were now standing near him. *What am I going to tell them? And why is he calling me "Babe"? I better not tell them my true name; instead, I'll tell them that my name is Dorothy and maybe they will leave me alone...maybe...*

 "M-my n-name is...D-Dorothy." Said Meilin as politely as she could.

 "Very well, Dorothy." Ben said and smiled as he saw her frightened face. He glared at Meilin and noticed the plain confusion in the girl's eyes.

 "A-anyway, I have to g-go now, bye." With that, Meilin quickly turned away once again and tried to leave, but this time his cold hand gently grabbed hers. Ben carefully turned her around and looked down at her. The guy was much taller than she was.

 "Wait, aren't you gonna play with us Dorothy? Let's have some fun..." Ben said smiling, and his smile was not a "prince-charming" one. He came so close to Meilin that she almost stepped onto his foot. Something was telling her, that this game wouldn't gonna be the kind of "fun" little kids play with. The girl felt that Ben had something else in mind. Something that she really wouldn't like. Meilin gulped loudly. She could feel his hot breath against her face.

 "I c-can't. I have to b-be somewhere. N-now." Meilin almost jumped ten feet up as Ben's hand slid to her lower waist. This was going way too far. *Just remember: be polite. Politeness is the key to everything. Politeness is the key, politeness is the key, politeness is the key.*

 "GET YOUR SLUTTY HANDS OFF OF ME! **NOW!" *Well that was...polite...***** Meilin roughly pushed Ben away. He was startled, but just for a moment. The ruby-eyed girl didn't get a chance to run away, because Ben's strong hands grabbed her by the wrists.**

 "Tough cookie, aren't we?" Ben said, while tightening his grip around her wrists. That made her bad arm ache like never before. "When I said 'Do you wanna play', I wasn't asking you, stupid, it was an order."

 "Order **_THIS!" said Meilin as she skillfully released herself from his grip and hit him where it hurts. Ben almost fell down in pain, but kept his psycho smile._**

 "So you are 'karate girl', huh? That's nice." The last two words he said firmly, almost like a robot. Meilin quickly looked around and took a fighting position, while Ben stood in front of her. "So you wanna have it you way...Fine, as you wish, bitch!" Ben raised his hand up and waved his three friends to come over. The four of them now were standing in front of Meilin and smiling evilly. *What do I do? I guess I will have to fight them. I guess that my training is about to finally pay off!*

 "Aaaaah! Kiii-yaaa! I-yaaaaaaaaa!!!" Meilin screamed "karate" as she punched Rod with her fist right in the face, when he tried to grab her. "That is what happens when you don't get it from the first time!" She said proudly. 

  To her surprise the guys didn't back down even for a bit. Rod rubbed his bleeding nose and shut a cold glare up at her. All four guys quickly came up to Meilin at the same time. Two of them grabbed her by the arms. Ben and Rod stood in front of her. Meilin struggled to get out, but couldn't. Her broken arm reduced her movements. And two high school boys were too strong for her to handle at once. The girl tried to kick guys in front of her with her legs, but she also failed in this one. Ben came up very close to her and gripped her neck so tight with his hand, that Meilin almost lost her breath.

 "And THAT'S, what happens when you don't understand who you dealing with, stupid girl!" He said harshly to her. Meilin gulped loudly and Ben heard it. He smiled at the thought that she was afraid of him. The boy bent down to Meilin, until his mouth was two inches away from her ear. "Don't worry, I'll take "care" of you..." he whispered to her with an evil grin. Meilin's face expression changed from frightened to raging:

 "YOU! SON OF A BI...BLHTW...." Meilin was cut off by his lips roughly pressing against hers. The ruby-eyed girl struggled for release, but was no use. The three pairs of strong hands held her tightly. Meilin groaned loudly not from pleasure, but from disgust. Ben broke the kiss and Meilin took this chance to plant a spit on him. The guy, in return slapped her cheek with his hand:

 "If you're not going to stop protesting me, we aren't going to have any fun Dorothy." He said with a smirk.

 "Your fun is over, you bastard!"  Ben turned his head, as did Meilin and three other guys. What the four guys saw, made them chuckle. What Meilin saw made her feel better, because she would be safe from now on. She couldn't believe it was Li. Yes, it was him. He followed her. He followed her? *Would that mean that...he really... loves me? Could that be true?*

 "Listen kid, get out of here while you can, because if you won't; I promise you, that I will break every single bone in your body." Ben said, while looking at Li with devilish sympathy.

 "I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere." That was the only statement that Li said to them. His voice was cold and serious. Then he looked at Meilin. A small tear quickly ran down his cheek. He looked at what they might have done to her if he would come a minute later. Only the thought of it made him shiver. "Let go of her, you dirty rats." Meilin struggled to get out and failed again. 

 "Li!" She screamed, helplessly.

 "Don't worry Meilin, I'm here!" Li cried out back. He drew out his sword and held it in front of him in a fighting position. 

 "So your name isn't Dorothy! You lied to me, bitch!" Ben yelled at her and tugged roughly on her hair.

 "Call her that again and I might not spare your life, bastard." Said Li through his teeth.

 "Ho-ho-ho." Ben said imitating Santa Claus. "What you gonna do to me, stab me with your little "toy", "oh mighty knight"?" The four guys started laughing. Li didn't answer.

 "Meilin dear, or whatever your name is, you are gonna see now what I will do to your boyfriend. And what I'm gonna do to him isn't going to be pretty." Rod winked at her. He was almost thrice as big as Li. Rod took his jacket off and stood in front of him, tightening his fists. Li wasn't even thinking of backing down. "Come on; give me your best shot, twerp!" But Li didn't move, because he did not want to start the fight first. Rod seemed to catch Li's thought, so he gave the signal to Ben. Ben understood the signal and came over. The both guys were standing in front of Li, preparing to beat him up.

  Meilin, on the other hand, struggled again and again. But no matter what, she couldn't get out. Charlie and Freddy twisted her hands at the same time. That was it; she couldn't take the pain anymore:

 "Aaaah!!!" She screamed out like never before. Li's patience ran out. He was now very angry.

 "Come on, we're tired of waiting kid! Are you afraid or someth..."

 "ELEMENT FIRE!" Li shouted out as he pulled out a card and hit it with his sword.

 "Watta....." Ben didn't get to finish his sentence, because of a fire spin, which passed through him and Rod. Even though the guys didn't get burned, both of them fell down in fear for their lives.

 "You want more, bastards? ELEMENT LIGHTNING!" Li shouted again. The lightning hit Ben and he fell down unconscious. Rod gasped in fear. Freddy and Charlie let go of Meilin and started to run away.  

 "Oh no you don't! ELEMENT WIND!" The two boys were brought to Li's feet by the strong gust of wind. Just as the wind disappeared, Freddy and Charlie flung on their knees to beg for mercy. They started bowing violently, as if Li was some kind of a king to them.

 "Oh, we are so, so sorry! We didn't do it...He made us do it!' Charlie pointed to Ben, who was still lying on the ground unconscious. 

 "Please forgive us, please!" Freddy begged. Li looked at him with a great anger.

 "Li!!!" Meilin screamed out as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly around his neck. The boy hugged her back with one hand, while holding his sword with the other. He kneeled his head into her soft raven hair and breathed in. Her hair smelled like coconut. Li made a note to himself that coconut was his favorite flavor from now on. The amber-eyed boy like the sweet smell. 

 "Its okay, Meilin, they won't hurt you now...it's okay..." They both relaxed in each other's embrace. Even Meilin felt that her sobs stopped, although her tears didn't. The girl sighed in relieve into boy's shoulder. 

 Rod, Freddy, Charlie and now awoken Ben took this chance to run away. But Li noticed that. He gently pulled Meilin away and drew his sword out. The he pulled out an element card and prepared to use it, but Meilin stopped him:

 "No Li, don't. Let them go. God is the one to judge them, not you..." Li looked at her, surprised, but did as she sad. Suddenly Meilin burst into sobs again: "Oh Li! I was...afraid they...w-w-would d-do something... awful to m-me!" She could barely speak, because of all the sobbing.

 "It's okay, Meilin, I am here. You'll be okay...shhh..." Li said softly, while cradling Meilin in his hands.

He felt her knees get weak, so slowly lowered her and himself both on the ground. Li never let go of her. He never wanted to. Meilin's sobs got a little quieter.

 "I-I am s-so sorry, Li..." The girl said, while clutching her face tightly into his shirt. Li look questionably at her.

 "Why...why are you sorry?"

 "Well, because of the way I acted earlier; I yelled at you...I didn't mean to yell... No. I meant to hurt your feelings and that's why I am so-so sorry!" She cried into the boy's shoulder.

 "No no no, you have nothing to apologize for. It was me...it was...me...Meilin...I w-was the one who acted like a real dork..." Li couldn't hold it in himself any longer. He felt more and more sobs coming out of him. So he cried. All the years of learning to hide his emotions inside of him fled away. The boy buried his face into Meilin's hair once again and hugged her tightly. And the raven-haired girl hugged him back just as tight. Neither of them remembered hugging like **_this before. The both cried for about five minutes, not saying a word to each other. Five minutes, they were sitting on the ground, embracing each other and wishing to never let go. Then something came to Li's mind. _**

 "Meilin..." she slowly pulled away and looked at him. Li noticed that her face was as red as tomato, because of all the crying. "Listen, Meilin...I know it hurts you to think about what happened here with those bastards, so I can help you. I can reverse time, if you want. I can make you forget what ha..." He was cut off, by Meilin's strong embrace. While hugging the boy again, she whispered:

 "No, please don't. Maybe it was supposed to happen. I don't want to forget...**_anything..." She said, thinking about the kiss, the confession and the whole "Roller Caster Park" incident. Li knew what she meant, so he smiled. *God, Meilin, I almost lost you...But I will never loose you again...never; I promise.* The boy thought to himself. _**

 "Oh, I almost forgot, Meilin!" He said suddenly. Meilin looked at him. "Your arm, did you break it?" He started checking her broken arm, which was still bleeding badly. 

 "That's okay, Li. I think I broke it, but it doesn't hurt anymore, I don't feel a thing." She said smiling. But Li looked at her seriously.

 "You mean, it does not hurt at all? Not even a little bit?" She shook her head. "Do you feel me touching you?" Said Li as he lightly pushed on the place, where the arm was swollen.

 "No, as I said – I don't feel a thing."

 "Oh, no! That's not good at all."

 "Why?"

 "If you can't feel the pain - that means your arm does not have any blood in it, or you might got an infection. We need to treat it right away."

 "Well I don't really know where we are, and where the closest medical clinic is."

 "I think this will help." Li said while pulling out a card, unlike any other Meilin has ever seen.

 "Li, what is this card? It's not a Clow Card, is it?"

 "No, it's not. It's a magical Card with the spell on it. I always keep it with me, in case we get hurt badly after a card capture."

 "So, what does it do?"

 "It's going to heal your arm, Meilin."

 "Oh, Li you're so smart! Thank you!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 "Yeah well...I always thought we would need it eventually." Li said, while blushing furiously.

    Li stood up and helped Meilin to get up too. He took few steps back and stood in front of raven-haired girl. He closed his eyes in concentration. A golden aura appeared around Li, when he put the card with the spell in front of him. The card flew out of his arms and settled in the air right above his head.

 _"Awake the spirit of the card,_

_  To use your powers I wish now,_

_  I order you fulfill the task,_

_  The task of healing; release out!_

_                NOW!"_

 A bright light released from the card, as Li read his incarnations. The bright light surrounded Meilin for about thirty seconds, and then it faded away. The card itself, vanished, because it was a one time spell.

  Meilin looked at her arm, which was now completely healed. The girl felt better right away. Then she felt a warm hand on her cheek. The hand slowly moved the lock of her hair from her face and moved it behind girl's ear. The hand didn't leave her face, instead it softly brushed against her cheek. Meilin slowly looked up. She felt that her face got hotter, she knew then she was blushing. Knowing each other for so long, they both never really got to touch each other's faces. Meilin wasn't used to it; she wasn't used to his touch. He never touched her like that – with such a... love? Does that mean he loves her? 

  She was now beginning to believe.

  Li let out a slight smile:

  "Let's go home, Meilin."

  "Yeah, let's go." She turned to go, but Li stopped her.

  "I think we both walked enough for today, let me use the Teleport Card to take us home, okay?"

"Okay, Li. I must say, I kind of tired; it's a good idea to use the Clow Card to help us." She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he used the Teleport Card to bring the back home.

******************************************************

  "Li, do you think Wei is back yet?" Meilin said as she used her key to open the apartment.

  "I don't think so. You said it yourself that he won't be back until tomorrow."

  "Oh, yeah..."

    Li and Meilin walked in the living room and dropped themselves on the couch right away.

  "Gosh, I'm so tired..."

  "Me too. We had a really long day, Meilin."

  "Yeah, we sure did, Li. So... uh... what you wanna do now?" 

  "TV maybe?"

  "TV sounds great... Hey Li, do you want to eat something? I feel kind of hungry."

  "Yes, I'm kind of hungry myself." He said, while turning on television.

  "What do you want me to make you? I can cook anything!"

  "Oh, just chop some apples and other fruits and that'll be all." Said Li.

  "Yes, your highness." Meilin said and bowed, imitating a king's maid.

  "Oh wait, Meilin, I didn't meant to say it that way. I'm sorry; do you want me to help you?"

  "No need for that. I'll be back in a sec." Said Meilin, before disappearing in the into the kitchen.

      Five minutes passed by and Meilin returned with a huge bowl with the freshly cut fruits.

  "Here they are, Li. I cut them just the way you like it." She said as she put the bowl on the little table, which was standing in front of the couch Li was sitting on.

 "Umm, yummy." The boy with the chestnut hair replied as he took a juicy piece of apple into his mouth. Meilin settled near him on the couch and took a glance at the TV screen. There was a movie playing. She rested her head on the back of the couch and put all of her attention on the TV screen.

 *******************************************************************************************

  Li yawned and then looked at his watch. It was already ten thirty, way passed their bed time. Meilin seemed to notice his tiredness, so she asked: 

 "Li, do you want to go to sleep? We can watch another movie another time, how about that?"

 "No, I'm ok. Besides, the movie will finish soon." Meilin nodded.

  Meilin was all caught up in the movie. And the most action moment was now playing on TV screen. Slowly, not taking her ruby red eyes off the TV, Meilin bent down from the couch to take yet another piece of apple. The girl didn't notice Li doing the same thing at the same time. Their hands touched against each other sending electricity throughout their bodies. Neither hand moved for about three seconds. And then, slowly realizing the contact, Meilin and Li both jerked their hands away from the piece of apple. The movie was forgotten completely. The boy and the girl looked at each other. They stared at each other and it suddenly felt like TV was on the mute button. But it wasn't. The tension was making a fake silence between them. Each moment passed by and the tension grew bigger and bigger. Neither of them wanted to break the eye contact with each other, but also neither wanted to sit there still and do nothing.

  Li and Meilin both remembered about the last tension, which lead to a kiss. Thinking about that, they both blushed at the same time. Li saw Meilin blushing uncomfortably and decided to break the tension. His hand moved quickly to the bowl. Li's movement was so quick that Meilin winced loudly, and her face became even more crimson.

  "I uhh... umm...I wi-l-l-l wash the dishes now." Li said shyly.

  "Do you need any help?" Meilin said in politeness, but she already knew the answer.

  "No, there's no need for that...hmm" Li cleared his throat, deciding that this was the time to talk about the earlier "little incidents". "Listen, Meilin...I, I needed to talk to you about...you know...the...when we were on the roller coaster...well...you know..." The life was very uneasy for Li right now, because he suddenly ran out of words.

  "OH!" screamed out Meilin. "The-the "Need for Speed" one? Oh I loved it. I was fun, it was great, don't you think? Don't you have dishes to do or you want me to do them for you?" She muttered it so quickly, that Li barely understood what she said. 

  "But-but you..." But then he realized that Meilin was still uncomfortable about this topic, so he sighed, making direct eye contact with her. "Yeah...I'll wash 'em." With these words he walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up. *I have to talk to her about this sometime and its better be soon."

  Just as Li left to wash the dishes Meilin let out a huge sigh and laid her body onto the couch. She stared at the TV screen, not really concentrating on what was on. *Oh, I almost blew it. I am not ready to talk to him yet. And now I am not so sure if he pitied me, or if what he said about loving me was true. Maybe he really loves me. Well he did follow me... That was one hell of a day for me, who would've guessed? What would I do if Li wasn't there to save me? I hope Ben and his buddies will burn in hell for a long time. * Meilin smiled to herself and suddenly she felt heaviness on her eyelids, so she closed them and slowly drifted off to sleep.

****************************************

  "Meilin, I was wondering if you wou..." Li cut himself off, as he saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch. The boy quietly walked towards TV and turned it off. The he went to his room to get the blanket. When Li returned, he gently covered Meilin with it and sat down on the floor looking at her. For the first time in his life, Li adored her beauty. He saw how peaceful she was, with her loose hair spread all around her and the delicate features of her face all true and not fake. Some girls would have to put a lot of makeup, just to make their skin look a half as good as Meilin's. 

   Meilin. The girl he was least expecting to fall for. Li thought for a quite a while that Sakura, maybe Sakura could be his girlfriend one day. But the thought of kissing Sakura made him emotionless. The thought of kissing Meilin, however, made him blush, because there was an actual chance that this would happen. And it did. Li was glad that it did.

   Everything was great about the ruby-eyed girl, and the fact that she loved him made Li feel special. Yes, for the first time in his life Li understood how special he was to her and how special Meilin was to him. And now, the sight of Meilin, lying there made Li blush. Oh boy was he sure blushing a lot today. The girl in front of him looked like a piece of art. She looked so perfect. No, she was more than perfect, she was consummate. Li wondered who she reminded him of. 

  Sleeping Beauty. 

  That's who she was. And he was "the" prince, the one to save her. The prince, who would come to her bed and awake her with a...

   Li, very slowly bent down to Meilin's face until they were only two inches apart. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was very sure why. The boy's lips gently brushed against Meilin's. 

   ***********************************************

  Meilin stood above water. She looked down and saw gentle smoke kneeling right above the water surface. The girl felt free and happy. Meilin noticed some butterflies fly by. One of those butterflies flew over to her and landed on her lips. Meilin smiled to herself as she felt a gentle tickles on the lips. They were warm and very pleasant, they almost felt...REAL?

 Meilin's eyes shut open and then she realized that someone was kissing her so softly, so tenderly. The girl closed her eyes.

  "Is...this a dream?" Meilin murmured as someone's lips moved from her lips to her cheek. And she already knew who that "someone" was. 

  "I hope it's not. I know I wouldn't want it to be a dream, Meilin; would you?" Li said as he planted a sweet little kiss on the lips again. 

  "Of course not, Li. But I have to say, you surprised me." She slightly giggled.

  "I love you." He said as he moved away from her a little. Meilin wanted to say something, but Li continued: "I know I forgot your birthday. And you know I am very sorry. And everything that's happened today from the vase thing to those bastards, I wish I could make it up to you somehow." Li took a deep sigh. "I didn't get you a present, but now that it's all over, the only thing I can give you for a present is my love Meilin. And gosh I love you so much, I wish I realized it earlier. I know that my love is a very selfish present and I know that I failed you in many ways, but no matter what I will love you always and forever. I just hope you love me just as much." Li had now several shades of red on his face.

  "Li, you never failed me. You even helped me. Today I realized that I love you even more, than I thought. And your love is the only thing I need to live for. I love you just as much."

  Meilin lifted her head up, so that their faces were almost touching. She looked into his amber eyes and he looked into her ruby ones. Li and Meilin saw a great passion in each other's eyes. Just then Li warmly wrapped his arms around Meilin's slim waist, and she threw her arms around his neck. The two of them rose into a deep kiss and the entire world around them was forgotten. Minutes later they broke away from each other to catch a breath, still sharing each other's embrace. *Could it be more perfect? Could the life be better than that?* Li and Meilin both thought at the same time. Finally having enough breath to speak, Meilin murmured:  

  "Well THAT"S what I call THE ALTERNATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"  Li smiled widely at her statement; smiled like he never did before and then made his way to Meilin's lips.

________________________________________THE END________________________________________                                                                                       

AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_ -0_0-_****_ oh yea baby! I've done it! I DID IT! I finished my first fanfic! Although if I would continue any longer, it would be a LEMON, so I didn't want to spoil my little fairy tale. I know, I know, its sappy-shmappy, but what a hell? (^_^) Do you like it people? Even if you already reviewed my fic, please do it again so I would know what you think about the whole thing. _**

**_  If you like torturing Syaoran, then visit me at Showron_Torture.com, hi-hi-hi! LOL! Just kidding! (^_~)_**

**_ And people! Write MeiLi fic I encourage you! Make it a challenge for yourself! _**

**_ I also want to tell you that I will probably make bloopers about this particular fanfic, if you want. Tell me if you want it or not. PLEASE REVIEW MY FIC, I am begging you!_**

**_ You are welcome to email me at olgaa87@hotmail.com . _**

**_                                                                                                 Until next time my friends,_**

**_                                                                                                                    Your cardcaptor_girl!_**

****


End file.
